


A Shift in the Balance

by rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)



Series: Zagan/Vuukal [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Power Imbalance, mentions of past bodily harm/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn
Summary: Vuukal and Zagan fuck for the first time after Zagan comes back as a devil
Relationships: OC: Zagan/OC: Vuukal
Series: Zagan/Vuukal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677913
Kudos: 2





	A Shift in the Balance

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: Zagan Asova is a human who died while in prison for the use of brutality in his line of work as an Azorius prosector, came back as a devil in Orzhov, and was given the new name Davok and a job as a defense Advokist. Vuukal was his boss while alive and taught him everything he knew about torturing prisoners.

“Davok.” The devil turns slowly to face the goliath calling his name. “Nice work in there. Spare a moment to meet me in my office?”

“I hardly think an Advokist who just got his client off the prosecutor’s charges should be seen in said prosecutor’s private room, hm?”

Vuukal grabs his wrist, nails digging into the firm, red flesh. “You do not want to have this conversation in public.”

“Now there’s no need for threats, Vuukal. I’ll come along willingly.” He grins, putting his too many teeth on stark display. “It’s certainly more your reputation on the line than my own.”

The familiar door doesn’t feel heavy any more as Davok bends his nine foot frame to get through. The ceilings comfortably accommodate his new height, but it is a strange feeling to be looking down on a room that had always felt too tall for a human.

“Are you insane?” The goliath paces in front of the large wooden desk, disbelief clear in his voice. “No, I know the answer to that. Are you stupid? Did you really think nobody would know?”

“I am sorry, Vuukal, but I do not-“

“Don’t bullshit me, Asova. You think I wouldn’t know the second you stepped into my courtroom? That an official death certificate and less than two years away would be enough to fool everyone? And Davok? What kind of idiot name-“

“Vuukal, I’m not sure what you think is going on here, but I assure you-“

The goliath stalks over and slams Davok against the door, his head smacking against the frame hard enough to daze him for a moment. 

“Enough.” His voice is near a snarl and Davok can’t help but think it’s a good sound for him. “You aren’t nearly as clever as you think, Asova.”

“It’s Davok. I don’t know how many times I need to tell you-“

“Shut. Up.” Vuukal is glaring up at him, hands gripping his expensive robes and tearing the delicate embroidery. “I don’t know what game you think you’re playing but-“

“No.” Davok’s voice goes cold and hard. “You listen to me, Vuukal. You do not get to turn your back on me and then judge me for how I have responded to the loss of my life.”

“You got caught.” 

Davok snarls and grabs at the man in front of him, lifting him off his feet. He grins at the shock on Vuukal’s face as he easily flips them and pins the goliath to the wall, careful not to do any damage that would leave a mark. He leans in, noting Vuukal’s genuine fear as too many sharp teeth get close to his neck before he growls into the man’s ear.

“Yes, and that was my own mistake. Fortunately, I had taken precautions before any of it came to light. Now I am doing what is necessary to create a new life and I do not need your interference to make that any more difficult than it already is.”

“Orzhov, really?” Vuukal does an admirable job of keeping his voice from shaking, even as he grabs at the hands pinning him.

“With Orzhov I know the precise, if costly terms of my contract. Other guilds are not so clear cut. Would you have preferred I end up in Selesnya or Golgari? Perhaps Dimir? I certainly know enough secrets to be of value to them.”

“Orzhov will be a terrible fit for you. You never enjoyed bureaucracy.”

“I think I’ll get by. But what am I to do with you?” Davok smiles, a cold flash of teeth that keep Vuukal’s gaze.

“What? Are you really going to kill me? That’s-“

“Quiet. Begging doesn’t become you.” He drops the goliath in a heap and walks over toward the desk, running his fingers along its familiar edges. “But I do think you rather owe me.” 

He walks around the desk, opening the bottom right drawer and flipping through to the back of the files before pulling out his prize. “Glad to see three years hasn’t changed your habits, Vuukal. Still keep the office lube in the same place? Naughty naughty.”

“You are absolutely not-“

“Not what? Going to fuck you over your own desk? I think I will, actually.”

“I am not going to let you put whatever” he gestures in Davok’s direction “you have going on down there in me.”

Davok grins and stalks over to him, easily picking him back up from the floor. “You don’t even know what it looks like and you’re already turning me down?”

“I never let you fuck me in the twenty years we worked together, Asova what makes you think I’ll start now.”

Davok pushes him down onto the desk, pinning him face first against the pile of paperwork there. Vuukal tries to leverage himself out of Davok’s grasp, but the devil kicks his legs out from under him and slides one of his own between them before the goliath can regain his footing.

“Because you owe me, Vuukal. Do you know how many times they asked me to turn on you? How many offers they made of my own freedom or at least protection if I gave you up? Nobody wanted to ruin my mother’s sterling reputation but they would have loved to pin it all on the brutish Goliath.”

“They might have, but I know that isn’t true because you wouldn’t have held out.” He squirms, trying to free his hands from Davok’s grip to no avail. “I taught you too well for you to put someone else above yourself.”

“They offered. And I refused them, Vuukal. Not out of sentiment, mind you, but because I didn’t believe them and frankly, I didn’t think they would really put me in with the rest of the monsters. But they did, Vuukal. Did you read the report?”

Vuukal stills beneath Davok, face pained at the memory. His voice is hushed when he responds, “Yes. I read the death certificate.” 

“It wasn’t very accurate, you know.” Davok’s claws dig instinctively into Vuukal’s wrists and the man grunts with pain. “They did quite a bit of censoring on even the most secret versions. Wanted to spare my mother the hardship of reading it, I’m sure. If you look at my body, and there is a body, Vuukal, you’ll get a much more accurate picture.”

“Asova, I- Zagan there was nothing I could have done.”

“Vuukal, how many times do I need to tell you? It’s Davok. And I never expected you to. But if Orzhov has taught me one thing it’s the value of a debt owed. And you do owe me, Vuukal. Give me what I ask for and we’re even. Clean and simple as that. No hard feelings, no lingering tension, none of that nonsense.”

“...fine.” The goliath gives in with a soft slump, body tense but no longer fighting.

“I thought you might come around,” Davok murmurs a bit too sweetly into his ear, pressing his entire body against Vuukal’s, the man gasping at the insistent press of his dick. “Now don’t worry, I’ll be very careful with you. I know you aren’t used to this and I am quite a bit bigger than you now.”

“Just get this over with.”

“Oh no, Vuukal. That won’t do at all. I have no interest in your simple submission. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as I plan to. Just because it isn’t something you’re used to doesn’t mean it won’t be fun. I certainly learned to adjust, hm?”

“How long you been thinking about this, Asova?”

“Since the first day I walked into your office. Before that even.”

Vuukal can’t keep the laugh out of his voice as he asks “You thought I’d let some six foot nothing, rich boy human fuck me?”

“Not for a second.” Davok smiles. “Wasn’t going to stop me from trying. Didn’t think I’d let a seven foot four goliath, or anyone for that matter, fuck me so turns out we can all be wrong about ourselves.”

“Hmm. Let go of my damn wrists and we’ll see what happens.”

“As you wish,” Davok releases the goliath’s hands and Vuukal rubs at his wrists, hissing at the few drops of blood drawn by the devil’s claws. Davok runs his hands down Vuukal’s back, careful to keep his claws in check as he traces the shape of his body through the thick robes. “Remove these. I want to see you.”

“You’ll have to let me up for that,” Vuukal snorts. “And let me lock the damn door.”

“Robes first.”

“I’m not running off, you paranoid ass. And if I’m stripping you are too.”

“Fair enough.” Davok steps back and grins as Vuukal shrugs off his robes before walking to the door and securing the heavy lock. Davok makes quite work of the intricate fastenings on his own clothing, keeping an appreciative eye on Vuukal’s familiar form.

“You… really are red huh.” Vuukal looks him over slowly, unable to keep his interest hidden. “Turn around- I want to see this new body of yours.”

“And you’re grey,” Davok says as he complies with the request. “What of it?”

“Just an observation. It’s.. bright. Too flashy for my taste. Horns are nice though.”

“Your taste has always been boring. And thank you, I quite like them myself. Don’t think it will be your favorite new feature of mine.”

Vuukal looks at him, and nearly rolls his eyes. “If you’re talking about that monstrosity,” he gestures to the already hard, ridged dick, “I don’t think we’ll agree.”

“I’m not,” Davok grins and walks over to him, grabbing Vuukal’s hand and pulling it between his legs. “Much easier, mm?”

Vuukal barks out a laugh “You went and got an infernal pussy? You really are an idiot, Asova.”

Davok shrugs “I figured if I had the opportunity to do a bit of renovation why not? Next time I might even let you try it out.”

“You sure you want to wait until next time?” Vuukal pushes two fingers up into the slick hole, letting out a low hum of surprise at the heat of it. 

Davok licks his lips with a moan, but pushes the hand away. “No I’m quite certain of what I want.”

Vuukal sighs and glances again at the devil’s dick, turning to step back towards the desk. 

“Oh shush, you’ll enjoy yourself, Vuukal. Perhaps not as much as I will but,” he pushes the goliath back down against the desk, “I’ve been waiting a very long time for this.”

Vuukal groans as Davok pulls his hips back from the desk, giving him enough room to stroke the goliath’s dick. “God your hand is- you’re hot.”

“Thank you, I-“

“Shut up you narcissist you know what I meant. Feels like you have a fever.”

“And you feel delightfully cool. One of the few downsides to becoming a devil is that I’ve found it quite difficult to manage my new temperature.” 

“Boohoo- aH watch the claws” Vuukal hisses.

“So sorry,” Davok coos, tone entirely unapologetic. “I’ll try to keep better track of them.”

“Mm can’t say I mind the heat though. ‘S nice.” Vuukal arches his back against the devil, and reaches up to grab his shoulder and pull him down. Davok goes willingly, sighing as he presses against Vuukal. He feels the goliath tense as he grinds his dick against him, moaning at the contact. 

“Relax, Vuukal. Tensing up will only make this more difficult.”

“You say that when you have a nine foot demon grinding on you.”

“Devil.”

“Semantics.”

“Advokist.”

“Have you always been this unbearable?”

“Almost certainly, but you are beginning to relax, so what does that say about you?”

“Nothing I want to hear.”

Davok laughs and reaches for the lubricant, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He pulls away from Vuukal just enough to reach down and coat his dick. He presses his clean hand against the goliath’s back, pinning him in place and taking a moment to admire the view. 

“You look good like this, Vuukal.”

“Face against my desk? So do you. Get on with it, Asova.”

Davok groans loudly as he slowly presses in. He hears Vuukal suck in a sharp breath as he tries not to tense up. Davok continues to press forward, both of them gasping in unison when the first ridge slides in. The devil pauses and reaches down to begin stroking Vuukal once more, moaning as his body tenses in response to the new stimulation.

“That isn’t helping.”

“Shh it will in a moment and you know it. Relax.”

Vuukal grunts and presses his face down against the desk, Davok continuing with delight. His new, larger hands make it much easier to work the goliath’s dick, easily mimicking familiar motions that he could never quite match while human. He feels Vuukal start to relax even before the man moans and he very slowly begins to push again. This time Vuukal doesn’t tense, and instead rocks his hips against Davok’s hands, groaning as it pushes him further onto the devil’s dick. Davok doesn’t let up this time, even as Vuukal stills as the second ridge pushes into the tight muscle.

“You can take it.” The words are light and teasing as they roll off Davok’s tongue and he pulls back, watching Vuukal stretch around him before pressing slowly back in. Vuukal takes it easier this time, and Davok starts to slowly rock back and forth fucking him a little deeper with each thrust. “Nearly halfway there.”

“Don’t use my own words against me, Asova. Plagiarism is a cheap tactic.”

“You can hardly take credit for a string of four common words.”

Vuukal’s response is cut off and his hips buck as Davok tightens his grip, twisting his hand around the end of his dick. He takes the opportunity to push forward as Vuukal gasps and moans at the sudden increase in pace.

“Fuck, Zagan, that’s- that’s good, yeah. Like that.”

“You want it rougher, mm? I can do that.” Davok grins and bites at Vuukal’s shoulder, sharp teeth easily piercing the flesh. The goliath groans and pushes against his hand, barely noticing the third ridge. Davok moans as the taste of blood hits his tongue, grabbing at Vuukal’s hip and pinning him down. He licks the blood from Vuukal’s shoulder, grinning as the man hisses beneath him and tries to jerk his hips. He keeps up a steady rhythm with his hand, delighted as Vuukal begins to moan in earnest, even pushing back against him.

“You know better than to be gentle with me, Asova.”

“I suppose I do.” Davok pushes harder, not relenting even as Vuukal begins to gasp and whine beneath him. The goliath grabs at the desk, knuckles white as the fourth ridge slides in. His dick twitches in Davok’s grasp and when he rakes his claws down Vuukal’s back the goliath moans as clean cuts open in their wake.

“Fuck, yes do that again.” Vuukal groans as Davok drags his claws down his flesh, this time putting more pressure as clean lines turn jagged and drops of blood begin to form along the bright paths. Davok moans as he bottoms out, Vuukal simply pushing back against him, rocking between his hips and hand. 

“Told you- you could take it” Davok pants, biting and sucking at the back of Vuukal’s neck, dark bruises already forming in his wake. 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Davok bites down hard and snaps his hips back, setting up a brutal pace that Vuukal matches with ragged moans. Vuukal pushes back against him and Davok pins him down again, pulling out entirely before pushing back in. Vuukal groans loudly, trying to rock back against the devil, but Davok easily leverages his hip to keep him from moving.

“What bullshit game is this, Asova?”

“I want to hear you ask for it.” Davok traces a finger down one of the scratches in Vuukal’s back, grinning as the goliath shudders.

“You’re an ass.”

“You owe me.”

“Fuck me harder, and don’t stop until I cum.”

Davok moans, digging sharp claws into Vuukal’s back. “Fuck that’s hot.” He grabs one of Vuukal’s hands from the desk and drags it down to his dick. “You take care of this.”

Vuukal nods and Davok grabs his hips with both hands, pulling him back even as he’s fucking into him, his new body easily capable of manhandling the goliath beneath him. Vuukal moans loudly and pushes back into it, meeting Davok’s pace, gasping each time Davok bottoms out. 

“Fuck, Zagan I’m close” Vuukal groans into the desk. “Don’t stop want- fuck want it harder. More.”

Davok moans, pressing down against Vuukal, trapping him there and fucking into him hard. He flares the ridges of his dick and hears Vuukal let out a choked “Zagan” a moment before he feels him tighten like a vice as orgasm hits. Davok doesn’t relent, fucking him hard and chasing his own orgasm as Vuukal moans underneath him. It takes only another moment and a labored “Do it already” for him to cum, growling Vuukal’s name as pleasure takes over his senses. 

Davok stays there, pressed against Vuukal, nearly shaking as the adrenaline begins to fade. The goliath groans under him and starts to shift, trying to push the devil off him. 

“Get off- you’re crushing me.”

“No. I’ve waited decades for this. Let me savor the moment.”

“Barely two. You can savor it when my back isn’t sliced to ribbons and being crushed by a nine foot devil.”

“Ah, so you do know the difference.”

“Why did I keep you around again? Also gods you really are hot. I feel like I’m burning from the inside out.”

Davok groans “Having you pinned against this desk filled with my cum might just make up for the torture.”

“It better- that was the deal after all.” Vuukal snorts and shoves at the devil’s shoulder. “Up. Think about it later when I don’t have to be trapped between your burning flesh and the edge of my desk.”

“Mm I suppose. Hold still, this will be a bit uncomfortable.” Davok places a hand on the small of the goliath’s back before pulling away.

“Gods that’s weird.” Vuukal makes a face. “You better find something to help me clean up- aH what are you-”

“Shh,” Davok looks down at his hand, concentrating as cure wounds takes hold and the torn flesh of Vuukal’s back begins to stitch itself together. 

“A little warning next time.”

“Next time?” Davok grins “Enjoyed yourself after all?”

“I remember you offering, what was it, my ‘new favorite feature’ of yours?” Vuukal stands up shakily, grimacing at his body’s reaction. “It wasn’t as terrible as I anticipated, but don’t get used to this. The aftermath is… exactly as unpleasant as expected.

“Next time you let me do this it will be somewhere much more private where cleanup is easier to deal with.” Davok picks up his clothing from the floor, brushing it off before beginning to dress. “Plus, now you know what I’ve been dealing with for the last twenty years. I think it’s about time you experience it for yourself.”

“You would think that.” Vuukal reaches into the drawer of his desk and pulls out a rag to clean himself off as best he can. He gives the state of his robes a displeased look before begrudgingly putting them back on. “My caseload is relatively light after next week. I expect to hear from you, Asova.”

“It’s Davok.” He finishes with the buttons of his shirt and takes a step towards the door. “But I think I can manage a simple house call.”

“I am not calling you by that ridiculous name unless there are others around.” Vuukal goes to sit at his desk and Davok laughs as Vuukal grimaces and stands back up, following the devil to the door.

“I suppose compromises must be made.”

“Get out of my office you menace.” Vuukal opens the door and gestures to the empty hallway. 

“I’ll see you next week, Prosecutor.” Davok gives him a wink and walks down the hall without looking back.


End file.
